Back Down to Reality
by Forest Unicorn
Summary: Lily always had her head up in the clouds. That is, until she actually reaches the clouds. In her new school of Hogwarts, she encounters many things... Including a certain boy we all know and love...
1. A So Called Prank

**Chapter 1- A So-called Prank**

Disclaimer: Everything that you recongize does not belong to me (obviously). This goes for all later chapters too so I don't have to keep writing this.

_Lily's POV_

I used to lie upon my bed, staring up at the ceiling, dreaming, about a place where there was not a care in the world. Not realizing, that I was destined for something much greater than the meager existence I currently held in this world, not realizing, that it was about to come crashing down from the clouds. My name is Lily Evans, and this is the story of my life.

I should have known that day that something strange was about to happen. After all the strange things… For once, I did not burn a single thing in my cooking, and I did not have to endure my nosy sister, Petunia's bullying and taunting.

I also had this strange feeling. Not some feeling that you would feel if you were in love or scared, but some other feeling. Something I've never felt before. It was strange to me. I seemed to expect something new and exciting to happen. I certainly did not expect a letter informing me I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At about 2:00pm, an owl came swooping through my window, bearing a letter with a seal. It glided over to me, and stuck out its leg, like it wanted me to take it. I did. At that time, I had no idea the power of that letter. It was that one letter that forever changed my life, for good or for bad, I do not know.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Just after I finished reading the letter, as if on cue, Petunia came running through the door, screaming like crazy.

"AN OWL! AT THE WINDOW!"

Now, not many people know, but Petunia is absolutely terrified of owls, big or small. Let's just leave it as a bad childhood experience.

"This has got something to do with you! I'm sure of it!" Petunia fumed.

She seems to like blaming me for everything she dislikes and terrified of. I have no idea why. Perhaps it was that one time where I caused her favorite dress to rip into shreds…

Petunia saw the letter I held in my hand.

"Could I see that?"

And without waiting for an answer, snatched it right out of my hands.

"Ha! Who in the world would go to such trouble just to prank you of all people? Honestly… You, a witch!" she laughed loudly.

My heart felt dropped suddenly. It was just a prank! I really wanted to get away from this place. Away from nosy Petunia, away from those crazy hooligans I call classmates.

CRACK!

"W-what was that?" stuttered a terrified Petunia.

"I don't know. I'm going to check."

I ran off down the stairs, praying, that it was just a tiny accident, and that nothing happened to Mum and Dad.

When I got to the living room, there stood a rather old looking man, with a very long beard.

"Ah," he exclaimed when he saw me, "Hello Ms. Evans, I'm Professor Dumbledore, from Hogwarts."

"Is this a joke?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He chuckled.

"Why no Ms. Evans, this is not a joke. This is reality. I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley, so you can get your school supplies."

What was he talking about? What was Diagon Alley?

As if he read my mind (or maybe he just saw the confused expression on my face) he explained it.

"Diagon Alley is similar to what I believe muggles call a 'mall'"

I nodded. This I understood.

"So, are we all clear?"

I nodded once more.

"Very well, off we go Ms. Evans, I have already explained this to your parents."

Barely able to speak, I followed him out the front door, hardly believing this was happening.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! In this story, I'll be writing in POV's, so you get to see what Lily and James are think. : )So, tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley 

**A/N: **So sorry for such a long wait! So much stuff has gone on here, but I'm working on it as much as I can. So, without further delay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"Wow! This is Diagon Alley?"

"Why yes, Ms. Evans, this is Diagon Alley."

I looked to my left, and I looked to my right, trying to take in all the strange sights at once.

We passed Inky's Magic Ink Shop, the Magical Menagerie, and Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans.

Finally, we came to an old shop. There was a velvet pillow in the display window, which looked like it had been untouched for years. On the pillow lay an old wand.

BOOM!

I jumped at the noise, and looked toward Professor Dumbledore for an explanation. He merely shook his head.

I peered inside. There was a frazzled-looking mother and a young girl around my age sitting on the floor holding a wand. An old man walked past me, holding another wand.

"No, no, here, try this one," said the old man, thrusting the wand into the girl's hand.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm going to leave now," stated the mother, "Angel still needs to get robes."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Mr. Ollivander, bowing her out of the shop, and noticing us for the first time.

"Ahh, Professor Dumbledore, for what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Just escorting a new student through Diagon Alley. She's muggle-born, you see."

"Ahh, yes. Had the whole lot of Hogwarts students today."

He peered down at me through his spectacles.

"Which is you wand arm?"

"Erm… Well, I'm right-handed…"

"Hold it out then."

I held it out, wondering what he was going to do. He took out a measuring tape, and started taking measurements, muttering to himself as he did this.

"Yes, very good," he snapped his fingers, and the measuring tape vanished in a puff of smoke.

He walked around the store, gathering boxes.

"You're starting Hogwarts too?" The young girl spoke up.

"Yes, my name is Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Lily! I'm Krystal Skye."

She jumped up, her brown eyes twinkling. "I can't wait to get on the train, how about you?"

"We have to take a train?" I said blankly.

"Yes, don't you know?"

I shook my head.

"Why, everyone knows about the train!"

And off she went, explaining everything she remembered about the train that her parents had told her.

Fortunately for me, Krystal was forced to abandon her recital when Mr. Ollivander dragged me off to a large pile of wands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked when I hesitated, "Pick one up and try it out!"

I picked one up and waved it around, feeling extremely foolish. There was a loud shatter, and I turned just in time to see a golden vase fall off of a nearby desk.

"No, no, try another one," stated Mr. Ollivander, shaking his head.

I picked another wand; it was a beautiful white one. It had sparked my interest, though I had no idea why.

As it turns out, the moment I picked it up, I felt a kind of energy pulsing through me. I waved the wand, from which rained a shower of red sparks.

"Oh, bravo!"

"Ms. Evans, I believe you've found you wand," exclaimed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily.

I glanced over at Krystal, who had just rained her own shower of sparks with her wand.

"You too?" she asked, "Wow!"

"Krystal! Time to go!" Krystal's mum had just entered the shop again, clutching many packages and holding the hand of another girl.

"Coming!" Krystal yelled back, "I have to go, bye Lily! See you at Hogwarts!"

"Bye Krystal!"

We both paid for our wands, and left, each going in opposite directions.

I smiled to myself. I had made my first friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Why is it that I have _66_ hits, but I only have _2_ reviews? Come on, please review! Even if it's just to say hi. xD 


End file.
